Precious Metals
} |name = Precious Metals |image = NPC-Rogek.jpg |px = 270px |qcat = Side Quest |location = Dust Town, Senior Mage Quarters Circle of Magi |start = Rogek |end = Rogek |other npcs = Godwin |rewards = Up to 78 net amount plus one Crow Dagger |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Rogek in Dust Town is in dire need of help. He needs someone to get his lyrium to the Circle Tower. It is one of the most lucrative quests in Dragon Age, in terms of pure currency. Background When the Warden enters Dust Town, Rogek will be waiting near Alimar's Emporium with other castless Dwarves. If spoken to, he will proposition the Warden to deliver smuggled Lyrium to Godwin in the Senior Mage Quarters of the Circle Tower. Walkthrough Before talking to Rogek, be sure to have at least 40 , otherwise Rogek will not sell the smuggled lyrium. He may then leave the area and not return. It is possible to pick-pocket 20 from Rogek before talking to him. He will ask for 50 , but with high enough Coercion skill he can be persuaded to make the deal for 40 . The agreed upon price will be removed from the Warden's inventory and the smuggled lyrium will be added. can be pick-pocketed back from Rogek (Confirmed on console versions and on the PC as of version 1.02. Even when the "stealing success" message does not show it, the gold will still be added to the inventory). As of patch 1.04 on the PC, a second successful stealing attempt will result in being told he has nothing and no gold will be received.}} After receiving the smuggled lyrium, travel to the Circle Tower. If the Broken Circle quest has not been completed, it must be undertaken to meet Rogek's contact, Godwin. In the Senior Mage Quarters there is a closet that can be activated. Godwin is hiding in this closet and will come out to speak with the Warden. If the Broken Circle quest had already been completed, Godwin may be approached and spoken to at any time. Godwin will offer 50 for the lyrium, but can be persuaded to pay 60 , or even 75 (He actually pays you 65 and gives a Crow Dagger), with a high enough Coercion skill. You will likely need four ranks in coercion in order to get him to accept the 75 if your cunning is around 20 or less. If the coercion check for 75 is failed, he will offer 53 instead. He will disappear if this offer is not accepted. Godwin can be blackmailed for an additional 8 by asking him why he needs all this lyrium, and threatening to report him to the templars. The blackmail option requires two additional successful persuasion checks. After successfully delivering the lyrium, return to Rogek, who will offer a 10 finder's fee. He can be told the deal was for 30 , and he will reply that he cannot believe he would offer that much. This will result in 20 or 25 , depending on the Warden's coercion. Should the coercion attempt fail, Rogek can be killed and looted of 20 , but there will be no gold on his corpse if the Warden pick-pocketed the 20 earlier. Rewards This can be one of the most lucrative quests in the base campaign. If the correct choices are made, the Warden's investment can be nearly tripled. *If persuasive enough, one can receive a total of 98 and a Crow Dagger. Subtracting the initial investment of 40 yields a profit of 58 , plus the dagger. *Pick-pocketing Rogek effectively reduces the initial investment by 20 , yielding a gain of 78 and a Crow Dagger. *Without taking advantage of persuasion, blackmail and pick-pocketing, delivering the lyrium only covers the initial investment. The only gain will be Rogek's 10 finder's fee. Notes/Bugs *It is important to note that if The Warden completed the Broken Circle quest line and sided with the templars, Godwin is not likely to be available to purchase the lyrium. (However, this is not always true, as long as Godwin was not threatened, intimidated, or otherwise harassed. He may reappear near the closet on subsequent visits.) If this happens, Rogek can be told the circle has disbanded. He assumes the Warden is attempting to defraud him, however, and proceeds to attack. 20 will be found on his corpse, regardless of what he was paid. If the Warden sided with the templars before receiving this quest, the only way to profit is to threaten to turn Rogek in for smuggling and loot the 20 from his corpse after he attacks. *Certain quests strip the Warden's inventory, which will be interpreted as failing to trade the lyrium. While the lyrium is in the Warden's inventory, hiring one of The Pearl's "workers", removing equipment for the final stage of The Gauntlet, and being incarcerated while rescuing Anora should be avoided. *Selling the smuggled lyrium to a merchant or placing it in the party chest at Warden's Keep will result in failing the quest. *There are a variety of results for this quest, which depend on specific dialog choices. In order to receive the most gold, and turn Godwin in to the templars, the lyrium must be sold first. Once Godwin is threatened, he may be turned in or he may be dealt with, but not both. *Trying to turn Godwin and Rogek in, the dialog with Godwin gives the option to tell Greagoir about the operation. When talking to Greagoir, however, this option doesn't appear. The quest stays active, and unable to be completed, as Godwin will be gone forever. In the event this happens, the lyrium can be sold to a merchant, but for less than half of what was paid. The quest will update as complete, stating the lyrium delivery was failed. *If the lyrium isn't in your inventory when meeting Godwin, you can still sell to him, and even blackmail him. The quest will end in failure, but it is still possible to continue to collect payment from Rogek. If placed in storage, the smuggled lyrium can still be sold. *When coercing out the blackmail money when you end the conversation the amount of gold shown is just 8 for the blackmail. Trivia *If Alistair is in the party, he will be outraged that Godwin is using lyrium to profit from the Templars' addiction. His approval rating will not change however, no matter which course the Warden chooses. Category:Origins Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Orzammar Side Quests